Her First Time
by Roxann1472
Summary: Roxann finally asked Dave Batista on a date, But what will happen when things don't stay according to plans!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (Dave Batista) in this story, and if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics!

Summary: Roxanne finally asked Dave Batista on a date, but will everything stay according to plans?

_**Her First Time**_

_**Author: Roxann1472**_

Roxanne sat in front of a mirror as she brushed her beautiful black hair. She only had forty-five minutes left to get ready, and she hadn't even picked her clothes out yet.

"Oh Dave that feels good", she practiced as she started to brush her teeth. The time must of passed by, because the door bell rang and she ran down the stairs to greet her future boy toy.

"I'm coming", she said as she ran down the stairs in a soaking wet towel. "I'm so sorry… I'm not ready", she tried to explain as she opened the front door.

But Dave wasn't paying any attention, because all he could see was his best friend in this skimpy wet towel. And at that very moment, she didn't care neither, because all she could see was Dave's muscular biceps and his famous sexy smirk on his face.

"Oh that's okay", Dave finally said as he returned from his trans-like state.

"Well come on in". Roxanne tried her best not to give Dave eye contact, as he entered the house, but found it hard to resist his looks. "Hey are you going to be all right while I go slip something on", Roxanne tried to ask without letting him know she was a little nervous.

"Yea I'm alright", a small grin spread on his face.

She than turned and headed up the stairs to finish getting dressed. Meanwhile, Dave sat down stairs watching the 6 o' clock action news.

"And on today's news there's going to be a flood alert, so everyone is asked to stay in side if you can…"

"Oh shit", Dave said as he ran up the stairs to tell Roxanne their plans might have to be cancelled.

"Hey Roxy, did you know that there's going to be…", he stopped in mid sentence, when he saw her half naked, and sitting on the bed.

"Ohhhh, I'm soo sorry", he wanted to say, but she was so embarrass that she slammed the door in his face. He stood outside the door, with his head against the wall, trying to figure out what he did wrong.

Twenty minutes later, the door slid open, on a crack, and he went in, and shut the door behind him. The room was so dim, that he had to squint just to see. And soft music brushed against his ears, as he moved further into the room.

"Baby where are you?" Dave asked surprised that she wasn't mad anymore.

"I'm right here Davey", Roxanne said trying to sound as sexy as she could.

Dave's mouth dropped open, when he saw what she was wearing, or wasn't wearing.

"Roxy I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to walk in on you like that.", seriousness crept into his voice. "But are you sure you're ready this time", Dave motion to the bed, trying not to sound too desperate.

"Yea why wouldn't I be"? She asked starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Well I was just saying because you know what happened last time?".

"Umm are you talking about the time, I freaked out and ran out the room?"

"Yea but lets talk about something else now, like what are you wearing?" Changing the subject, he didn't want to upset her.

"Oh this old thing, it was a gift from Randy", Roxanne said trying not to let Dave see her face light up at the mention of Randy and a gift.

"Eww Randy gave you that? Well that's going to be a problem, so come here".

"Why"?

"Will you just get over here!" In a tender way, she eased her way over to Dave's direction, but stopped half way when she noticed his very large erection.

"Dave!" She wined pouting her lips.

He finally had enough with her little games, grabbing her he through her on his now fully hard lap.

"So you said that Randy gave you this shit uh?" Dave said easing the silk pink night gown down her arms.

Roxanne couldn't help but to laugh at the tone of Dave's jealous voice. "Oh Dave if you don't like it then why don't you stop complaining, and do something about it", Roxanne said as she started to suck on his neck.

Once he heard that, it was like getting the keys to the safe that he had wanted for years. Now he could be his self and do what ever he wanted.

He gently laid her down on the bed. Wasting no time unbuttoning her bra, and trying to find ways to get the room full of moans, screams, and possible pain, but mixed with pleasure.

"Baby you better be ready for this", he said as he hungrily nibbled on her already hard nipples. "Oh Dave right there", she moaned, pulling on his dark wavy hair.

Dave then started to whisper sweet nothings in her ear, while listening to both their hearts beat. At this point, she was tired of Dave being so gentle, so she ripped off his shirt and the rest of his clothes, until they were both naked.

Next she pulled him on top of her and placed her feet on his shoulders, while he position a pillow behind the head board, so it wouldn't squeak.

"Baby you ready", Dave asked with a little concern in his voice. He knew it was her first time, so he wanted to go gentle on her.

"Ready", she said closing her eyes.

And just after that, Dave granted all her wishes and slide his self in her slowly but hard.

"Ahh", she yelled, when he finally entered all the way in.

Hours later passed, and sweat glistened all over their exhausted bodies. "Oh Dave that was so good!"

"I told you to get ready", he teased as she laid her head on his chest.

The wind blow the curtains around the windows, and a cold chill filled the air. The storm was obviously getting closer.

"Hey I wonder what kind of storm were having", Dave ponder out loud, but when he looked down, she was fast asleep.

"Man she sure looks good, when she's not running her big mouth", Dave said rubbing his tired eyes. He wanted to watch her sleep some more, but nature finally claimed his tired body, and after what they did, he would need all the rest he could get before heading back out to the road.


End file.
